


Sweater

by MoonMoon2020



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Father’s Day, Gen, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon2020/pseuds/MoonMoon2020
Summary: Albert stared blankly for several moments before he finally spoke.“Needle Man, what is this?”“It’s a sweater.”





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for Father’s Day.

Albert Wily stared blankly for several moments at the thing Needle Man presented to him, wondering where in the world he had gotten it.

The doctor had been working on his next genius plan to take over the world when Needle walked in, interrupted his maker, and presented what he assumed was a gift.

Said gift was a bright green sweater with his face on it, captioned “World’s Worst Boss.” Needle looked completely serious as he held up the sweater, using the needles he generally attacked with as makeshift hands.

Man and machine held a staring contest for a few more seconds before Albert finally spoke. “Needle Man, what is this?”

“It’s a sweater.”

“I know it’s a sweater, Needle Man. What I’m asking is why you’ve decided it was important enough to interrupt me when I was making my plans.”

Needle gave his creator a deadpan look.

“I was bored, and I saw in my data banks that it was Father’s Day or whatever. Since you’re literally the closest thing to that, I figured I’d make you a sweater, since I had nothing better to do.”

Albert started at Needle again before looking at the sweater with a critical look. “Why does it say ‘World’s Worst Boss’ on it?” he demanded.

“Because of the whole ‘evil’ thing you’ve got goin’ on,” Needle said, waving his arms a little. “Y’Know?”

Albert figured it wasn’t the _worst_ reason he’d ever heard. But he definitely wanted to know why Needle bothered to make the sweater in the first place.

“Look, are ya gonna take the sweater or not? My arms are gettin’ tired.”

Albert took the sweater off of Needle’s needles and stared at it for a few more seconds. He had a strange feeling in his chest, which he was surprised to discover was gratitude.

He never got presents these days.

He had to keep up the “evil doctor” persona, though, so he coughed to hide his growing happiness. “Well... thank you, Needle Man.”

“Eh, no problem,” Needle said, sauntering out of the lab without another word.

Albert stared at the sweater.

 _It_ _really_ _is_ _a_ _nice_ _present_... he thought as he returned to work.

 _Certainly_ _better_ _than_ _Bass’s_ , he thought later that night when the Wily Bot gave him a crudely drawn card that basically said “You’re a dad because of me and I deserve credit.”

He wore the sweater under his lab coat the next day.


End file.
